GuardianEqual
by the godsister
Summary: Cammie and Zach get some interesting news before going on their first official mission. Once they're finished with the mission, why haven't they gone home yet? Rated T for language. Before Don't Judge a Girl.
1. Guardian Equal

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING, ALLY CARTER DOES… well, USA Network owns Michael Weston, Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl stuff, but I own the mission and Ryan**

**and that was the only disclaimer/claimer i'm putting up, so deal with it :)**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

This was odd. Yes, on top of being at Gallagher for another semester, this was weird. For some reason I had gotten called out of COW, with Cammie. We were headed to Headmistress Morgan's office together, escorted by a bubblegum-smacking security guard. Clearly, the halls of Gallagher were _so _dangerous, walking one hundred feet could get us killed. As I said, odd.

I didn't really care what we were going to or how important it is, being able to annoy Cammie was so much fun. She would walk, then I would get faster than her, walk in front of her, then slow down cutting her off. She kept huffing in anger.

**Cammie's POV**

We were going to mom's office, being escorted by the bubblegum chewing security guard. I never did learn his name. I would have said we were in danger, but we would have made it into a helicopter and off campus by now if we were in any danger at all. I wanted to kill Zach, he kept smirking as he cut me off on our way down the hall. So, we immediately acted calm cool and collected as soon as we got to the office, because Madame Dabney and a boy greeted us. He was dressed like the security guards, but he looked too young. "Good morning, Madame Dabney, and mysterious stranger." Of course Zach knew who it was. "Hello Madame, hey Ryan. How has Blackthorne been in my absence?"

The boy called Ryan replied, "Nothing's the same without you man. No classes get disrupted, no hot girl jokes… I'll stop there." He added that last part for the benefit of Madame Dabney and myself. I smiled at Zach with the "Anything you'd like to explain?" look. He averted his eyes, obviously knowing something would be seen there.

"So, Madame Dabney, what are we doing here?" She seemed to have started enjoying our teenage fun… that wasn't good.

"Oh, yes! Please excuse me, I was distracted. Ryan here is present to make sure all aspects of the documentation get covered, as a witness in the place of Dr. Steve. I will act the witness from Gallagher, Dr. Fibs will be present, and Director Weston is the CIA representative. He just couldn't miss out on a chance to see you two again!" Woah! What the heck happened that there needs to be representatives and witnesses and Zach. Oh, and me. "Right then, into the Headmistress's office." We filed into the office and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a table and chairs, waiting to be filled by Mom, Mr. Solomon, Madame Dabney, Director Weston, Dr. Fibs, Ryan, Zach, and me.

We took the chairs that were offered to us, and not a second later Director Weston started yapping. "Oh my goodness, look how big you kids have grown, it's been at least twelve years, AND MR. GOODE! I haven't seen you since before your parents went on the mission! You were only this tall! You must be promising young students, knowing your backgrounds…" You get the picture.

**Zach's POV**

Once the Director of the CIA finished running off his mouth, Headmistress Morgan started to talk.

"Well, judging by the shocked look of your expressions," damn, I thought I had covered it up pretty well, "you have no clue whatsoever why you are here. You have been chosen as two of the agents in the CIA's newest mission. You will be posing as boyfriend and girlfriend, Zach living with Ms. Gabriel, that's me, Cammie living with Mr. Miller, that's Joe." So I live with the wonderful Ms. Morgan… wow.

She went on, "Your friend Grant will be staying with Cammie and Joe, as Cammie's brother. Rebecca will go in about two weeks before we do that way she can get connections and help you out when we go in. Macey's father will be in town so we can't go in any earlier in case he recognizes anyone. Also, Elizabeth and Jonas will be working with Dr. Fibs as to keep all equipment and communications in check."

**Cammie's POV**

Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Ana and Grant showed up at that time. Everyone received their legends and the mission objective then. All except Macey, she received a list of sizes, measurements, and a piece of plastic. She was going to go with a security guard dressed as a secret service agent into DC and get everyone's clothes. My mom and Mr. Solomon included. We all had specific looks in our legends. Speaking of legends, I needed to read mine.

Name: Cassie Miller

Relations: Sister of Greg Miller (Grant), Daughter of Jonathan Miller (Mr. Solomon), Girlfriend of Zach Gabriel (Zach)

Birthday: November 24th

Age: 16

Moved to [_Location Undisclosed_] (WTF???) from New Jersey

Talents: Trained in Martial Arts, Sings, Plays the piano (I CANNOT PLAY THE PIANO) when alone (better), horseback riding, computer program designer.

Usual Look: Hair in ponytail, tank top, shorts/skirts, converse sneakers, lots of bracelets and anklets. No makeup.

Likes: Deep purple, strawberries, converse, computers, working out, etc.

Dislikes: Pink, carrots, stilettos, video games, etc.

It carried on in great detail for two more pages. Also included in the packet was a driver's permit (HA! Oh yeah.), instructional piano books, and a credit card. Did I mention my family was supposed to be rich? Yeah, filthy stinking rich.

Grant's said the same except his likes and dislikes had more boy related things and his look was a complete jock. And he was supposed to be a guitar player… Zach was just overall cool as Zach Gabriel, our likes and dislikes were the same (except for girl/boy things), and so were our talents but he was better at soccer than I was.

Even Ana was getting in on the action, joining us for a few days posing as a childhood friends of Bex's.

Poor Bex, she was going to stay with the Fitzpatricks. An old Irish couple who were under the impression she was a perfect child who talked to herself, was greatly skilled in Martial Arts and computer programming. They were going to leave her to her own. Although I did feel kind of sorry for Zach, he was living with my mom; she was going to GRILL him. Every single night.

Of course, our mission objectives were all identical. They all read:

MISSION OBJECTIVE: The Operatives (that was Mom, Mr. Solomon, me, Zach, Grant, Bex, and Ana) will be taking up lives as civilians in [_Location Undisclosed_] (Come on! When do we find out where we'll be living?) They will get close to and obtain information on and about the Subjects, while trying to stop the operation being performed by the Subjects. Finish by taking the Subjects into custody.

THE SUBJECTS' OPERATION: Sell weapons to terrorists trying to launch an attack on CIA headquarters. Also, the Subjects will be launching their own attack on the Senate house while in session, which is why Ms. McHenry must not take part in the mission. SHE MUST NOT KNOW OF HER FATHER'S DANGER.

So we would be taking down a group of terrorists. Easy. Why us teenagers were needed: Unknown.

Oh! The Subjects were a group of teenagers _and_ adults so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. That made sense, Mom and Solomon could get to know the adults and we would worry about the kids.

So we all had to sign papers saying that we took responsibility for any problems with the mission, and that we knew the dangers of being spies (_obviously_ we would know, we went to a school for _spies_). But we needed parental consent because we were minors which brought up a bad memory. My dad.

**Zach's POV**

We needed parental consent. Shit. My parents had gone missing with Cammie's dad. I always stayed with Grant or Jonas, or just at Blackthorne over the summer. And it needed _two _guardians to sign. Grant, Ana, and Bex's parents had already met with Weston. So it was just me and Cammie who were in trouble there.

But Ms. Morgan and Solomon looked fine about it, although they looked like they had something to say to us.

After everyone else was dismissed, to get back to class and prepare, we would leave two weeks after Bex, and she was going to leave in two days. Cammie and I looked at each other. Neither of us knew what was going on. We looked back to the teachers and Ryan and Director Weston. They had pulled out new papers on the table and had serious faces again. Ms. Morgan began to talk again.

"As you both know, two guardians need to sign in order for you to serve your country. Some news has just been brought into light. As you may not have known, I was very good friends with the Goode family. The directions they left behind before their final mission, were only recovered recently along with Chris's directions.

"Cammie, your guardian-equal was set to be Joe Solomon." Wow. Mr. Solomon was Cammie's father figure… I wonder how that's gonna work during school. "And Zach, Chris and I were named as your guardian-equals, but Joe will take Chris's place." Ummm, " In case you didn't know, a guardian equal is responsible for your well being. They do not have any custody of you, they are not related to you unless a family member is chosen for the position. They simply sign anything a guardian needs to sign. They can also be there for you to answer questions and get you through tough times. But the last part is up to you. Okay, just sign these papers and you can get back to class."

* * *

**How do you like it? It's my first fanfic, so PLEASE R&R**

**Happily, The Godsister**


	2. Secrets

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS/GIRLS ROCK!!!**

**Please forgive me if you don't like it. I have no clue where this is going yet.**

**And for all of you who know who John Denver is, I love him. I am currently learning to play the guitar, to his songs of course, so I thought I would incorporate him. And, he did actually die in a plane crash, but PLEASE don't think I'm mocking it or him, I would never mock such a great musician.**

**

* * *

****Cammie's POV**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN JOE SOLOMON IS YOUR GUARDIAN?!" Classes were over for the day, and we were all back in our room. I had just told Bex, Liz and Macey about Solomon being my guardian-equal, if you hadn't already guessed. Liz and Macey were speechless, Bex was flipping out, and I was trying to become invisible.

"Bex, it's Guardian-Equal. Totally not the same." I tried, but she didn't buy a word of it. "What the hell is a guardian-equal? You obviously don't know otherwise you would have told us." The sad part was that I didn't know. I should know, Mom explained it to us. But I did one of the worst things a spy could everdo. I forgot what she said. Of course, Macey and Liz were still just sitting there.

"Guys, please say something. You're starting to scare me." I found out Macey just couldn't respond. She could have gone mute for all anybody knew, she just stared into space, and Liz was worried about Mr. Solomon's teaching morals. She questioned if his parental attachment to either Zach or me would change the grades he gave us, the tests he gave us, or the way he treated us compared to everyone else. It was a typical Liz moment as you can imagine.

**Zach's POV**

I was waiting for the perfect moment, when Cammie and her friends left to go to the Grand Hall for dinner. I was following them, lurking in dark corners if I were to be so bold. It was a spy's instinct. But they were walking, and had no clue I was following them, very sloppy. And dangerous, but only in the real world, not here in school. Then Cammie surprised me, she told them to go without her, she was going to meet them in there. Then she started to walk over to me. She did see me after all. "Hey Gallagher Girl," I smirked, knowing it would tick her off. It was fun, making fun of Cammie. You know how it is, I hear boys are very immature sometimes. But, being immature is a lot of fun, especially the joy I get out of watching Cammie roll her eyes at me.

**Cammie's POV**

I saw him out of the corner of my eye, and tried to beat him at his own game, but his smirk told me I didn't succeed. I hated that smirk, yet at the same time I had to love it. The smirk was what made him Zach. "Hey, Zach. Uh, why were you following me?" The question seemed like the right one. "I needed to ask you something, and yes as a spy lurking tends to be the best way to do it." Damn, he was good. Then he flashed his cocky "I know something you don't know" smile.

"So? You needed to ask me something?" I asked impatiently, for he was taking way too long for me. "Yeah, but later when there are less distractions like being hungry." And with that he walked away. He made me late to dinner to tell me that he had something he wanted to ask me after we ate, stupid BOY. I blame testosterone.

…

It was after dinner and I needed to think. Screw what Zach said, I just needed some alone time. With this I took off for the tower I frequently went to… even though I had already stained three of my skirts sitting up there. I pushed open the door and closed it behind me. When I turned around to go to the window I almost screamed, but didn't. Sure as the stain I _would_ have gotten on my butt, Zach was sitting where I always did. I felt the need to turn and go, but he got up and grabbed my wrist. "What do you want Zach? I came up here to think."

"What a surprise, so did I. Only I needed to talk to you as well, and I know you like to come here so…" What? I never mentioned this place around him, I never came here while he was in the school, so there was no way he could know that… Except for Bex, Liz and Macey! I'm going to kill them. "Ok. So talk," I said angrily.

"You know, Gallagher Girl, a temper that flares up is very bad for a spy." He never stops smirking, does he? "But, I'll still tell you, even if you _did_ hurt my feelings." So sarcastic. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about the whole 'guardian-equal' thing. I think there's something your mom didn't tell us. But we _can_find out. I may know a lot about Gallagher, but you ARE Gallagher Girl, so I think we should do it together." For the first time, in his life probably, Zach asked someone for help. And he asked ME! Eeeeeeep!

"Ok Zach, I'll help you. Meet Bex, Liz and me tomorrow during free period outside the vending machine." He looked puzzled. Once again, this was probably a first for him. "But-" I cut him off, "Yeah, bring Grant and Jonas, they might be interested. Whatever." And I left.

I felt so accomplished for beating Zach. I flipped the tables, I left him asking the questions. Such a good day. For me I mean. Once I was back in my dorm, I started talking with Bex and Macey. Liz was probably off somewhere programming NASA's new defense for the space shuttle, or cracking some CIA firewall. All for fun, too. But we were disrupted by a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there stood Zach in all his Adonis-like beauty. I tried not to let my internal swoon show. He chuckled telling me I didn't do a very good job, not that I ever _can_ hide anything from him. He then walked in, no "hey! Can I come in?" NOTHING. So I tried to catch him again, "Aren't our dorms off limits to the opposite gender?"

He did that stupid point at chest and say "spy" thing that bothered me almost as much as the smirking did. He started the smirk just then. I turned to glare at my friends who started laughing. "Oh that's right. You're a spy. I don't really think that's going to work out. You can't use the excuse 'spy' when on a mission. Just in case you missed that memo." He rolled his eyes and sprawled out on my bed. I raised an eyebrow and he mimicked me. "What's up Zach? What is so very important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? So important that you needed to barge into our room."

"Well for one, I was thinking about our mission. You are supposed to be able to sing. Uhh, how well can you lip sync?" I chucked a pillow at his head for that, which he dodged. "I would like to inform you Zachary Goode, that I can sing very well, thank you very much." (To you reading this, I sound kinda like Taylor Swift) "Either way Zach, can you play the guitar?" No surprise here, he said yes. "Ok Mr. Smarty-pants. You better brush up, because I like Jason Mraz, Taylor Swift, and…. Never mind" They all stared at me. Only Zach actually asked. "Oh, come on. You can tell us. We won't tell."

I felt my cheeks turning bright red as I said, "John Denver. He played country music. My dad got me hooked on him because apparently he was a pilot for the CIA before the plane he was test piloting crashed." Thankfully, no one laughed.

Suddenly Bex asked, "What do you mean 'wait for tomorrow'? OH MY GOD! Are you two secretly dating? Cammie! You know how that ended last time. Although last time it was a civilian you started dating…" She was more or less talking to herself.

"Oh yeah! Jimmy, right?" Zach! I picked the pillow up off of the ground and in one swift movement hit him on the back of the head. He rolled over, so I only grazed the side of his head and shout-whispered (because if he got caught in a girls dorm… trouble with a capital T) "Hey! Uncalled for!" Bex and Macey, who had been otherwise quiet, started to laugh at that.

"What?" we asked in unison. They laughed even harder. Zach started chuckling too, as he OBVIOUSLY figured out what they were laughing about. "Ok, Gallagher Girl_**s**_. I'll see you tomorrow, free period."

They grilled me the moment he left. "What did he mean he'd see us tomorrow?" Bex. "WAIT! _I_don't have a free period until I'm caught up with the rest of you guys!" Oops. "Mace, Bex. I was _going_to tell you, before he barged in. He thinks there's something my mom didn't tell us about the guardian-equal thing. So we, as in me, him, Liz, Jonas, Grant and you, Bex, were going to go into the science lab behind the vending machine during free period tomorrow to try to figure it out. Of course you would be filled in later, Macey." With that we went to bed. I don't know about the others, but I fell asleep pondering the guardian equal subject. I felt that, in addition to what my mom didn't tell us, Zach knew something too. Something he wasn't sharing with me.

* * *

**Soooooooo? How was it? I know, super short, forgive me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! I know i definitely need advice.**

**happily, the godsister**


	3. Sharigma and Mraz

**A/N: AHHHHHH! THANKS SOOOOOOOOO SUPERLY UBERLY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE IMPRESSED, I GOT THIS ONE DONE IN LESS THAN 6 HOURS... AND IT'S THE LONGEST ONE!**

**if you like MileyCyrus, forgive me its a joke, albeit short, but i do kind of give her props... i mean who else could learn so many corny songs about guys and sing them every night? :)**

**and ironically (you know who i'm talking to) i can play the piano too!, not well but i'm working on it!! :)**

**

* * *

Cammie's POV**

"Zach!" I shouted angrily. It was the only English my overloading brain could muster, "Tais-toi!" Ugh! "Schalten Sie ein! Silencio!" Why did I have to know so many damn languages? "Tyst! SHUT THE… GAH! UP!!" Panting, practically hyperventilating, I was so angry, I finally got out enough English any normal person could understand me. Let's see, we have French, German, Spanish, and Swedish. Four flipping languages I had to embarrass myself with before I could properly tell Zach to stop talking. My face started burning, something I noticed happens a lot with Zach around. I would have to work on that, once I graduated flushing in embarrassment could get me killed.

"Will you please stop switching languages? If other people heard you, they might think you've gone mental. We wouldn't want that now would we?" If only I could have gotten Dr. Fibs' If Looks Could Kill glasses... "Ha! And Gallagher Girl?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW, ZACH?" It was bad enough Bex had just left, if Zach could just stop making fun of me because I _almost_ missed saying goodbye to her. Either way, I still really couldn't believe I exploded at him like that. He had already reminded me what a hot temper like mine could do to a spy in the field. That it was possible that it was what made my dad disappear…

**Zach's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW ZACH?" Wow, Cammie really was in a bad mood today. I almost felt kind of bad about harassing her like that, but if I didn't, who would? I smirked, "Cammie, chill. I was just going to tell you that Madame Dabney wanted to talk to you after class today. She mentioned something about, oh, piano lessons? I don't really know she was merely muttering to herself at that point." With a shriek of frustration, Cammie left to take the long way to C&A.

Alone, I had time to think, if the CIA didn't have any information on guardian-equals, who would? I knew more than Cammie already, but it's not like I could walk up to Ms. Morgan and ask her why she was lying to us about the guardian-equals. I was about to turn into Madame Dabney's room, when I saw Solomon wave at me. I walked over to him and raised an eyebrow. " Zach, we're trying to finish up with some details for the mission, and since you're supposed to know all about guitars, we were wondering if there was any particular kind you wanted?"

"Acoustic, definitely. I'm not sure, not a twelve string though. Six strings are best, in my opinion. But, maybe on with sunburst coloring, you know? Fading from the stained wood color to black? We won't need any loud guitar playing, will we? I hate dealing with amps." Solomon eyed me, as if I had just spoken a language he had never heard of (which wasn't very likely). "No, no concerts. At least there shouldn't be. Sunburst is fine. How about a Fender? Nothing too flashy, though."

"Fine with me Mr. Solomon. Can I get to class now, I hear we are working on the art of folding napkins today…" said with so much fake reverence that Solomon actually slapped me upside the head. Laughing he told me he'd see me in CoveOps. I pivoted on my heel to see Cammie headed this way. She quickened her pace, obviously trying to avoid me. Too bad she had to pass me to get into the classroom, so the effort was a wasted one. As soon as she was beside me, she had a mysterious and probably nonexistent itch on the side of her head. Clearly, she needed to turn her head to scratch it. After that, there was something very intriguing (and invisible) on the ceiling. It was a quiet walk down the hall.

**Cammie's POV**

I did anything I could think of until we got to Madame Dabney's classroom. I was particularly dreading today because I SO did not want to take piano lessons. And, by the way, folding napkins is definitely not as fun as it sounds. Apparently normal people who aren't spies can do it though. But I doubt that. Can you fold napkins. You should totally review this and tell me. Help me with my report for Solomon! Yeah!

…

LET ME TELL YOU HOW BORING PIANO LESSONS CAN BE. Especially when half the lesson was talking about your posture at the piano, arching your fingers, and looking at the music, not the keys. Blahblahblah. Madame Dabney went on forever. The best part was when I got to tell her which music I wanted so I could play on the mission, if needed.

There was something the teachers weren't telling us. Madame Dabney specifically avoided the question, "What do you mean 'if needed'? Does that mean I have to play for other people? I thought the legend said 'when alone' or something like that. Not 'in front of large crowds'!" I could get up and lie on national television, and no one would be able to tell I was lying. But the very thought of performing for an audience was terrifying. Put a gun to my head, SURE! Put a microphone in my hand, run and duck for cover! Worst of all, I have a lesson every day after C&A until I leave for the mission with everyone else.

CoveOps was cool though. We reviewed the art of lying without showing signs at all. But lucky me, towards the end of class, I had to go up against Mr. Solomon. Thanking the sweet Lord in heaven, I passed, him only seeing through the facade when I said I loved performing with a fiery passion.

…

We were all kind of depressed once Bex left, but no one missed her nearly as much as Grant did. It was really pathetic. He kept asking if we had any pictures of her. No one could stand to be around him anymore. Not even Zach. And I made up with Zach. Ha ha, big surprise there, but I couldn't stay mad at him. Without Bex, I needed him even more.

But enough of me whining. I have more news on the guardian-equal situation. Parental attachment means nothing to Solomon. He doesn't give me a better grade than anyone else or anything like that. On the contrary, he seems to try to embarrass me in class even more. It's become a game for him, at least that's what it seemed like. And Zach became really quiet whenever somebody brought up the subject of guardian-equals. He was definitely hiding something. He was always deeply in thought, never being part of a conversation unless someone directed a question at him. He we act like nothing happened if somebody called him out on it, too.

**Zach's POV**

Dammit. I thought I had looked like I was paying attention. I guess I was sloppy while distracted. But no matter what I did, I couldn't get Solomon out of my head. It's not like that. But it's what he told me. He told me that Cammie had to find out in her own time, by her own power. Yet, somehow, he was able to tell me. I had no clue how it worked. But it was big, to me at least.

…

I had finally gotten over what Solomon had told me. And it was about time, too. We were leaving on the mission the next afternoon, and being hung up while starting a mission can be dangerous because you might not notice important things. Like Cammie trying to sneak some of Dr. Fibs' prototypical skin irritant into my deodorant… Luckily I did see her, so I put a message in the cap saying that I saw her. It was only funny because she didn't know I was in my dorm and I was hiding in the closet when she sneaked in. The look on her face was priceless though. The sad part is that I need more deodorant now. The best part of the day though, was when I got my guitar. It was beautiful. And the strap was so freaking awesome. Because I was supposed to be Cammie's boyfriend (yes, happy days) the strap was black with grey outlines of my name, "Cassie's" name, and our pictures.

Cammie came to my room at that point, so I felt inclined enough to show her the strap. She stared at it in shock. "Oh, come on Gallagher Girl. You know you love it. But, what did you need? I need to finish packing."

"Zach, you're right, I do love it. And I have some music for you to look at." She chuckled and said, "But you don't need to pack. I got a little sneak preview of what Macey bought you…" I stared at her, slightly marveling at how pretty she looked when she was laughing, and partly because I was afraid of what Macey had bought me. Pinching the bridge of my nose I asked, "How bad is it?" She laughed again and assured me that she approved of everything. I stared at her until she started fidgeting. "What?" She almost cried. She stamped her foot just as Jonas and Grant walked in.

Grant (being the total ladies man that he is) asked, "DID YOU JUST STAMP YOUR FOOT? Oh, you know what? I got it. You probably got me that picture of British Bombshell, and Zach is refusing to give it to me for you. It's fine. I'm here now, you can hand it over." He was really asking for it. To my surprise, Cammie answered, "Oh it's over here with the music, come on!" I watched, half in awe, half fearing for Grant's life. I started to smile when I saw Cammie move her feet slightly as she bent over the music. I knew Grant was in for it, because she was setting him up for the Shrigama maneuver. Almost all of the girls at Gallagher knew how to perform it, but I was the only one from Blackthorne who knew about it. I had to fight back a laugh as she kicked her leg back and up into Grants family jewels… if you catch my drift. Obviously an all girls' school would teach that maneuver. I shook with laughter, next to a frozen in fright Jonas, as Cammie finished off the maneuver, by dropping to the floor and using her legs to launch him over her head. She ended it by sitting on Grants back, smiling like an innocent school girl. By that point the three of us were falling over with laughter.

Suddenly Cammie shouted, "Oh! I almost forgot, the music! Here. Learn it, love it." I looked at it and dropped it like it was on fire with a yelp. "What?"

I shuddered and uttered the unsaid words, "Miley Cyrus" Uuuugghhh. Shaking I stepped on the music a few times just for show. "Oh shut up you sissy! Its _one_song of hers, and it came with the Taylor Swift music, so deal with it… Actually," she suddenly looked evil, and very dangerous. "We could take the Mileymusic and burn it…. Psych! I'll just give it back to Madame Dabney." She grabbed the music and darted from the room. I hear a faint, "Night boys!" as she ran back to her room. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Grant. He was curled up in the fetal position. ON MY BED. That was my cue to dump him off the bed and onto the floor. I grinned at him as he crawled to his own bed.

**Cammie's POV**

I felt refreshed after using the Shrigama Maneuver, even if I did have to use it on Grant. I slept well that night, excited about my first real mission the next day. None of us had to go to classes, but we did have to have a meeting before going to the airport. Yup, we had to travel like normal people. No helicopters for us. But it also tipped me off that we were going pretty far away.

We all met in the Grand Hall, after all, we were already there because we _just _had breakfast. As soon as we were all seated at the same table, Mr. Smith brought our luggage. Or rather, Mr. Smith directed the maintenance workers carrying the luggage.

"First, we need to do a check. Does everyone have their ids and did you memorize your legends?" Everyone nodded, which meant that we were that much closer, to leaving… for two months (maybe more). "Second, Zach, Cammie?" With that my heart skipped a beat. I knew what was coming after that. "No one has heard either of you perform, so, your guitar Zach. Do you two have a song ready?" We looked at each other in silent agreement.

"Yeah, we're going to do a PIECE of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz…_ Zach hasn't given me his music to learn yet._" I thought I was being quick, trying to get him in trouble just once before we left. "Actually, Cammie, if you look in the folder of piano music, you'll find my musical selections." I stared at him, "You should have told me."

Using Mr. Solomon's life philosophy, Zach said, "You should have noticed it." He smiled and started playing. I went around the table to stand next to him and started, "Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks…" You get it.

When we finished, nobody said anything. Nobody even blinked. I could tell we were on the same wavelength _Was I really _that_ bad?_ But a minute later my mom said, "You two are AMAZING. We are good to go." With that we left my home behind… but not for good. Never, for good.

* * *

**please please take cammie's advice and review, even if it is just saying whether or not you can fold napkins artfully. it makes me feel sooo excited to see even a "you suck!" or "stop writing forever"... but i really hope you don't think that**

**thanks again**

**happily,**

**the godsister**


	4. Goons and Guitars

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like, a month, but I've been busy. I hope you don't hate me :)**

**Thanks to all you guys and girls out there who reviewed, you made my day!!!**

**please enjoy. then review. you don't even have to enjoy it, just review :)**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"GREG!" I yelled, chasing after Grant through the entirety of Phoenix High School. Yes, all five floors. I also know I called him Greg, but if you remember it was his cover.

You are probably wondering why I was chasing after Grant, well, there is actually no reason. Ok, so there is, but it wasn't actually important to us. Today after school, we were supposed to get into a fight. It could have been over anything, but it had to happen. The reason behind the fight was, Liz had called and said that the enemy might have gotten a tip off, so we had to make it seem like our bond was breaking, whether or not the enemy had figured us out yet. So, as you know, I was chasing Grant through the halls of our school. He rounded a corner, so I followed suit, and ran right into Mr. Solomon. Yes, that is just my luck. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. Apparently a teacher saw us running through the school and contacted "daddy" and, which ultimately led to this. I got in the passenger seat; Grant showed up a minute later and slid into the back seat before we drove away.

The ride home was uneventful until Zach randomly decided to jump on the roof of the car and ride home _that_ way. Solomon wasn't very happy about it, but Zach finally got what he deserved, being as cocky as he is.

"ZACHARY GABRIEL!" Mr. Solomon lost is once we got home, "_What_ do you think you were doing? That was SO incredibly stupid- ALL OF YOU IN THE HOUSE! Cas, Greg, do your homework." We hastened inside and he turned back to Zach. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed! Are you really that reckless around my daughter?..." He carried on like that until they reached the house. Grant and I had finished searching for bugs by the time they closed the door.

"The house is clean, perimeter secure," we said in unison. We turned and high fived each other, seeing as we hadn't planned any of it. Solomon chuckled and nodded his head, "Ok, then, let's get down to business. First of all, nice job Zach. Very flashy, just be careful not to get hurt, and don't do it again." AHHH! I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT ZACH WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! I must be the best spy EVER. "Second, Cammie and Grant, you two outdid yourselves. I was expecting one or two floors of the building-" He was cut off by Grant saying, "Oh, Solly! Did you really expect us to do anything half-ass? We went down every hall, making as much noise as possible, making sure to get through every stairwell…" He smiled sweetly as Mr. Solomon smacked him upside the head.

"Call me Solly one more time on this mission, and I will PERSONALLY make sure Rebecca has you as a sparring partner in P&E once we get back to Gallagher." Solomon smiled back and Grant's face paled and he gulped. "Yes sir," he squeaked. I loved how Bex could instill such fear in him. "Back to discussing the operation now, please. Oh yes, Cammie, Grant? Is there any particular reason the Spanish teacher cannot stand you? She sounded like you were the bane of her very existence…" We smiled mischievously.

"Weeell-" I dragged out the word, "There just _has_ to be the one teacher you hate. And you should see this crack-pot! She is barely fit enough to be teaching kindergarten Spanish classes with drooly, boogery brats. Juniors in high school should know everything she has reviewed with us by now." Grant nodded in agreement.

"Besides," he added, "what would her afternoons be without us there to have fun with her in detention? We couldn't exile her like that, now could we?" We were all laughing at this point. Apparently, Mr. Solomon also found it funny that Grant and I made it a sport each day to see who could get a _detencíon _from Señorita Matthews first…

"On to more pressing matters: The Operation we _should_ be discussing right now. Everything was just as we suspected. The subjects have been suspecting us, but not Rebecca or Rachel." Well, my mom _is_ the best there is.  "Unfortunately, getting the job done means that Ms. Baxter will need to be picked up behind enemy lines within next hour or they will get suspicious of her. As you may or may not know, behind enemy lines is at the DMV, because we have reason to believe that the subjects are working with DMV employees. That means they can get drivers licenses, which then leads to them getting access to many top secret documents and places that could help them demolish the very foundations of this country…. But we're doing great! We're right on track, actually, Rachel should be retrieving Ms. Baxter from the DMV soon…" As that was said, we heard a car pull into the driveway.

Once mom and Bex came in we discussed the operation a little further, and then we actually went to do homework while the adults contacted our research team, checking in and updating them (the usual). We were waiting for dinner to be ready later, and Grant was with Bex, Solomon, and Mom, and I was with Zach discussing the Wendleski, Sharigma, and other useful maneuvers when Grant burst out laughing. All of a sudden Zach had a certain gleam in his eyes…

**Zach's POV**

I truly had no clue why Grant burst out laughing and kept shooting glances over his shoulder to me and Cammie, but annoying Cammie was like a sport to me, so I played along. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?" I shouted, and I saw the frustration flash over her face and tried to hide my smile, but the annoyed look on Cammie's face told me that I didn't do a very good job of hiding it. It didn't matter that much, her face was priceless.

"What –" I cut her off, actually comprehending what was so funny, "NO!" I made sure the only emotion on my face at that point was a look of sheer horror. (Cammie had no clue I was actually euphoric at the thought of…) To my outburst Grant replied, "Oh yes." Nodding his head, smiling, he looked mischievous and said, "I think you should tell her." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"What the heck, Zach?" She looked about ready to kill someone, so stifling my laughter I replied, "Talent show at school…" I couldn't flat out tell her. How much fun would _that_ be?

"AND?!?!" She was practically screaming. I put my face in my hands and mumbled, "drctfnks..uhdee… eeedoid." To that everyone looked at me. I looked at each of them before folding my hands and clearly saying, "Our valiant leader, Director Weston, thought that it would be a good idea, a 'learning experience' I believe might had been the words he used, if we were to participate in the aforementioned Show of Talent." She stopped breathing, and sat there blankly. I smirked and waved a hand in front of her face, but as I was about to pull back she caught it with the speed of a ninja and crushed my hand. "Ok, OW! C'mon Gallagher Girl! Really! I need that hand!"

"No, Zach, really! If the hand is broken then no guitar! AKA. No act in the… show." She couldn't even say talent show… this should be fun, "You know, Gallagher Girl, if you break my hand now, you have to play the piano at the talent show…" She shrieked a bloodcurdling scream and let go of my hand like Ryan and Dr. Fibs had just shocked her with one of their prototypical inventions. With that she jumped up and ran away. The rest of us looked at each other in confusion. "I vote Zach goes to stop her from committing suicide… but that's just me." Who else, but Grant would raise his hand and offer that up?

With that as my cue, I swept up off the couch and went upstairs to found her hiding under the covers on her bed. "Uh, Gallagher Girl, what are you doing? You'd think someone in a school for spies might find a better hiding place." She threw the blanket back and replied, "I am hiding so no one can make me do the talent show." Putting on my sarcastically-hurt face, in a stung tone, I replied, "You know, that hurts. The fact that you would rather hide here, under your covers, instead of perform with me." She eyed me like I was a crazy person (which I'm not denying), but she huffed a big breath.

"Ok, Zach. Obviously YOU like performing, so I'll do it. I'm not going to enjoy it, though" I smiled and sat on the bed next to her and put my arm around her shoulders, "_That's_ more like it Gallagher Girl. I knew you'd come around to the idea sooner or later." We sat there awkwardly until I broke the silence, "Sooo… What song were you thinking of doing? You know we'll need to practice after all."

"I don't know, Zach. Here let's look at the music I have." We sat there looking through Taylor Swift, John Denver, Jason Mraz, and others. And apparently my mad guitar skills were great enough for her to even mention the thought of trying to play a John Mayer song. After about an hour, we decided enough was enough and would wait till tomorrow to dig further into the music she was given.

…

"I don't even know why you would bother…" Cammie started, but couldn't finish her thought on account of the fact that there were three very large goon-like men running out of the school, towards us. We took off running, turning sharply onto the football field at school. Cammie shot off like a freaking bullet for the other end of the field while I shimmied up the goalpost. I was standing on it when Bex came around, closely followed by four more goons. Oh, and Grant.

Fortunately no one saw me, so I was able to take down the two nearest goons with one swift jump off of the goalpost. Once Bex had slapped Napotine patches on their foreheads, we sprinted down the field to where Cammie was fending off the 3 goons that had gotten to her. I tackled the closest one, and Cammie helped me get take care of him, then helped Grant with his guy. Bex looked like she was enjoying herself a little too much to want to help. I slipped out while Cammie, Grant and Bex tied up all the goons (including the ones across the field). I called Solomon to tell him what happened, and he sounded out of breath when he answered. "Zach, are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, Mr. Solomon. We're fine, but what was that? Who were those men who tried to attack us, and obviously you , too?" There was a pause on the other side of the line, and I waited for him to collect his thoughts.

"Zach, there is something you should probably know."

**Cammie's POV**

Let me tell you, whomever you are reading this, that running down a football field, up the bleachers, back down the bleachers and then back halfway up the field is TIRING. Of course, after doing that I had absolutely no time to regain a normal heartbeat on account of the 2 goons chasing after me, looking angry and dangerous. Strike that, there were three of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach standing on the top of the goalpost-thingie, not that I knew the real name (I'm not really into football, in case you didn't know). I smiled looking at him jump off the thingie, and I roundhouse kicked two goons at once, and took down the other one. They recovered quickly, and I was only fighting another minute when Zach, Bex and Grant came to help me.

After struggling to pull Bex off of the last guy, I noticed that Zach was gone. "Zach?!" I called to no answer. I walked over to the bleachers and, out of nowhere, he came jogging down them, "Sorry, you ready to go? We should probably find Solomon and your mom." He took off walking toward the car and we followed him.

"Zach, man, where did you go? You missed Bex almost snapping the poor schmuck's neck. It was freaking awesome!" Bex did a totally un-Bex-like thing, and blushed. Of course Grant didn't really notice, he blushed at the same time she did. We sat there in silence until I asked Zach where he went again.

"Oh, um, I needed to take care of some… stuff." He hadn't really been acting like himself after the fight, I wonder why…

…

"NO!" I shouted, laughing, "It's like a G and an A minor!" I dodged a guitar pick, and threw the music at him. "Ok, you know what? If you think you're so smart Mr. Guitar-Player, please, be my guest. YOU can translate this music from Farsi to English if you're so right." He picked up the music and started playing it flawlessly, much to my chagrin. "Fine. Be that way." I went to get a snack from the kitchen, and somehow he was right on my tail. It was month until the talent show and we JUST decided what we were going to play. No, I'm not telling you, it's a secret.

We got our snack and went back to the guitar. I picked it up, and he looked at me skeptically. I sat down with it and strummed a song G, Em, C, D – G, Em, Am, D, Bm, Em, C, D, Am, D, G He looked at me with eyes that said _Gee, I had no clue you were so good at guitar Cammie, You're like, a goddess or something._ Ok, I may have exaggerated, but why not? It happens to be my fantasy after all.

He came over and sat next to me, yet almost behind me, "Cammie, you played the Bm wrong, and you should add in an extra finger to the G, it makes it sound more full." With that, he wrapped his arms around mine, and guided my fingers on the neck of the guitar, taking my hand in his to strum. I have to say, it did sound better, but he was distracting me. His head was resting on my shoulder, and it felt so nice. I decided to lead my head against his, and we stayed there like that until we heard movement in the driveway. We separated, I gave him back his guitar, and we did the song once before the rest of them got in.

"Sounds good honey. I'm happy that you finally agreed to doing the show. Director Weston was so excited." Mom smiled at me, and I grimaced in return. "So we have some news on who attacked you the other day." Yes, she said you. She was not attacked. All the rest of us were, though. (Yeah, I know. SO unfair, me getting attacked and my mom, the EXPERIENCED spy, NOT getting attacked.)

Mr. Solomon chimed in, "Yeah it was…"

* * *

**Soooooo? How was it? Tell me please. (the little green button is working I PROMISE)**

**I'll try to update ASAP, but I make no promises.**

**Happily,**

**the Godsister**


	5. Strapless? AGAIN?

**HEYYYY! so, I want to thank all of you who reviewed for me, you ROCK! so, i need an idea for a song they could do at the talent show... think about it for me!**

**I hope you like it, i've been neglecting homework (to a point) to write this for you!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"The people who attacked you weren't linked to the mission at all. It sounds really weird, but that's just how it is. We're working to find out who planned the attacks, but we won't know for a few days. And luckily, no one at the school saw the fight go down, so our cover hasn't been blown. Also, Cammie, as soon as we're done here Liz is waiting on a Video Chat for you." Liz? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I hadn't talked to her in almost a month. And let me tell you, 69 days and 16 ½ hours away from home is a LONG time. Even for a spy.

Our mini-meeting was finished, and I sprinted to my room to vid-chat Liz. I turned on the computer, and wasting no time, Liz's face appears on my screen. "AHHHHHHH! Liz, oh my lord, I haven't talked to you in FOREVER! How is school?" _School is fun, I mean as fun as school can be. So, you have to tell me all about your mission. You know, with you gone, school just isn't the same. _"School? Let me tell you how easy all these classes are. The seventh graders are doing harder stuff than this." _Ouch. So how is Bex?_ Bex! "Hold on Liz!" I ran down the stairs and found Bex. Wordlessly, I dragged her up the stairs and to my room. I couldn't leave Bex out of this.

"LIZ! How are you? I miss you so much? Has Macey driven you crazy yet? Have you driven Macey crazy yet? OH MY GOSH! Did you kill her? Is that why it's only you? Oh, Liz, I'm so proud! I _knew_ you had it in you!" _Bex, Macey is in the bathroom, fixing her makeup or something. I miss you too! Let me tell you, everyone says CoveOps is really boring. Apparently it's all bookwork until Mr. Solomon gets back. And I really don't like seeing Madame Dabney sitting in your mom's seat at meal times. It makes me miss you guys even more. Oh, and Jonas says to tell the guys he says hi. _"Can do, Liz." We smiled, and talked like that until dinner. At that point she had to do her AP Trigonometry homework. Sitting around the dinner table that night made me realize how close we had all become. I considered them all my family, other than the fact that my mom _is_ family.

It was at school the next day when it actually hit me how long we had been there. My mom had just left early that morning on "business" (aka. A trip back to Gallagher to make sure it was still standing), so Zach was staying with us for the next week and a half. The first knot in my stomach came when I saw that the talent show was in two weeks (can anyone say "time to go crazy"?), and the second one came in the form of a poster I passed in the hall. It said 6 words. "Father-Daughter Dinner Dance, Next Friday". It was lunch break, and I was just standing there. Bex came up to me to ask what I was looking at. She didn't say anything at first, because she started to do the math in her head when she saw the poster. She tried to say something, but stopped.

Her hands flew up and covered her face, then lowered just covering her mouth. "Oh, Cammie," she whispered. Me? I was still looking at the poster, frozen, shocked, horrified, depressed. Yes I was upset about the fact it was a **father**-daughter dance, but it was the date that really hit close to home. Bex gathered me into a hug and said, "Cammie…" There wasn't anything anyone could say to make the feeling go away. I hung my head and fell into Bex's hug, sobbing. Luckily Bex thought fast and took us to the girls' room, that way we wouldn't get noticed. We escaped to class right before the bell, so we wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, with me being in a trance-like state until the end of school. It was hard to ignore the feeling, though, on account of the posters plastered to every wall. (In case you haven't realized by now, the Friday of the Father-Daughter Dance was the anniversary of my dad's disappearance.)

At the last bell my heart skipped a beat, and I started to sprint home, not wasting any time standing around. After bursting through the back door, I closed it tightly, threw down my things, and darted up to my room. I had just closed the door when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I didn't care. I went over to the desk and took out my picture of dad. Standing in the middle of the room, staring at his picture, I heard footsteps by the door. I was sure it was someone I knew, because there was no attempt to stop any noises being made. With that, I waited, my eyes glued to the picture.

Slowly, the knob turned and the door opened. There was another step and my teacher's head popped into view. None other than Joe Solomon looked calmly at me and closed the door after entering. He slowly crossed the room and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head, not wanting him to see me cry, right before he said, "Cammie, it's okay for you to miss your dad." That did it for me.

I practically fell over at his words, him catching me swiftly into a hug. It just made me cry harder, because it was the kind of thing a dad would do. I hugged him back, and we just stood there. It wasn't until we heard voices that I let go of him. Stepping back, I looked at him and laughed. His shirt was soaked with my tears, and we laughed together.

"Cammie? Cammie, are you here?" Hearing Zach's voice brought me back to reality, and I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. I turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and ran right into Zach. His arms moved to around my waist and I hoped he couldn't see how much I enjoyed it. This made us both laugh, "Well, I wasn't prepared for this! From what I heard, you should be depressed beyond all belief, locked in your room. Unreasonable to the point of me force-feeding you your dinner." With that he smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Then you should be feeling very lucky mister. My depressive-wrath is something only three people have EVER dealt with successfully." He raised his eyebrows and asked, "So what am I in for tomorrow? Should I just hide, or will I be okay?" I smacked his shoulder, and headed off to go get a snack. Who would have thought crying could make you so hungry?

Zach's POV

After school, I was leaning on the car, waiting for Grant, Bex and Cammie to come, and something didn't feel right. Grant showed up, looking like he just ran a marathon followed by Bex, looking frantic. "ZACH! Have you seen Cammie anywhere?" Grant shouted at me. "NO, GRANT, I HAVEN'T! Why? Is something wrong?"

Bex chimed in, "She isn't anywhere in the school or on the grounds. I think she might have gone home without us, which in itself is extremely dangerous." I looked skeptically at her, "Zach, I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get home to make sure Cammie is ok." My heart skipped a beat, and my brain switched back on as I told them to get in the car. We were speeding down each road when I asked Bex, "So, what's wrong?"

She looked worried and slightly angry, "If she got home okay, she will most likely be depressed beyond all belief, pretty much to the point that you'll have to force-feed her dinner so she doesn't die." My heart skipped a beat and I sped the car up to 50mph (we were in a 30mph school zone…).

"Bex, would you say something like that to me?" She smiled devilishly, but her eyes told me that she was worried.

Once we got to the house, we sprinted up to the door, Bex went out back, and Grant went to the basement. That left me with the upstairs. "Cammie!?" I went to the bottom of the stairs and tried again, "Cammie? Cammie are you here?" I was about to go upstairs when I heard footsteps clomping down the stairs.

Cammie came barreling around the corner, and ran into me, making both of us laugh. I moved my arms around her waist, seeing her eyes almost glaze over. Her red, puffy eyes (obviously, she had just been crying about something). Smiling I said, "Well, I wasn't prepared for this! From what I heard, you should be depressed beyond all belief, locked in your room. Unreasonable to the point of me force-feeding you your dinner." I smirked, knowing her next move would be to roll her eyes.

"Then you should be feeling very lucky mister. My depressive-wrath is something only three people have EVER dealt with successfully." I raised an eyebrow, hoping she was lying, but not doubting the truth of her words. "So what am I in for tomorrow? Should I just hide, or will I be okay?" I really did want to know if she would be ok, but I already knew the answer. She smacked my arm and went off to go get a snack. I heard Grant and Bex say hi to her, and then saw Solomon coming down the stairs. I tried to convey my thoughts through my eyes, _did you tell her?_

He shook his head, no. My heart sunk, he wasn't kidding when he said that I would tell her, or she would have to figure it all out on her own. I knew one thing was for sure, I was not telling her today.

Cammie's POV

Zach was confusing me. At one moment, he would be fine, completely normal and cocky. The next he was spaced out, practically unconscious. I learned to take advantage of his good moments, and just avoid him during the bad ones. Of course Zach wasn't the only bipolar person. I was an unstable roller coaster, any time I saw a poster for the father-daughter dance I would just want to be left alone. One day, Alexis (one of the enemies we were watching out for) asked if I was bringing my dad to the dance. She reminded me that there was only one day left to RSVP.

I almost shouted at her that my dad was dead, and then I remembered that I wasn't Cammie Morgan, fatherless spy-in-training. I was Cassie Miller, daughter of divorced parents, living with her father in Phoenix, Arizona. The thought that came to my head next was one that made me happy. "I think I will, Alexis. Thanks for reminding me!" She looked stunned. Obviously, she knew that Solomon wasn't my dad. She must have known more about me than she let on. It was actually only the other day that I figured out she was a bad guy…

_The other day:_

_I was sitting in Algebra class (yeah, I know, I was sitting in an algebra class after acing an advanced trigonometry class two years ago) and I felt something move in my backpack. Swiftly, I turned and grabbed my backpack. I searched the contents of it and saw that my planner was missing. Luckily it was only my school planner, my real planner would have gotten at least three people killed. Using my peripherals I looked everybody on my right. Alexis was the only one who was paying any attention to the teacher, which pretty much screamed "I DID IT!!"_

_After class was over, I packed up super slowly, so I could watch her pack her bag. She was a little too careful putting her folder away, and in my opinion, the folder was a little too full. Once she walked out the door, I darted and followed her, using every surveillance technique Mr. Solomon could have taught me. She didn't seem to be using ANY counter-surveillance techniques, so I kept after her and noticed that when she stopped at her locker, she tried too much to cover the inside of the locker. I made a mental note of that and continued on to my next class._

_(end flashback)_

She wasn't the only one, too. There were others. Some worked with mom and Solomon, some went to school with us. There were about 15 of them, but I was sure that there were a few we didn't know about, just like we had two operatives they didn't know about yet.

So after school I waited, doing homework and looking for bugs and creating firewalls and sending them to Liz to crack. It was boring stuff. After a while Solomon got home, and I decided to pop the question. "Hey, Mr. Solomon?" He looked at me quizzically. "Well, the Father-Daughter Dinner Dance is a week from Friday, and some girls were wondering if I was going. At first I wasn't planning on going, but seeing as you're my Guardian-Equal, and you're supposed to be my dad right now…" I got a little choked up at the thought of actually having someone to go to this dance with. A tear rolled down my cheek as I asked, "I was wondering if maybe… Will you go with me to the dance?"

A genuine smile broke across his face, "Cammie, nothing would please me more than taking you to the dance." I grinned at him, and hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Solomon! Oooh, I should probably go call Macey, she might want to send me a dress… Well, I'll see you later!" I practically skipped to my room, euphoric to the point that I, Cameron Morgan, skipped.

I called Macey, and before I said two words to her, she said, "Garment bag, in the closet." I went over, and took out the garment bag. Unzipping it, I felt silk. I held my breath and took out the dress. It was pink silk, with a bubbly skirt, empire waist with a beaded belt-type-thing. I would kill her for the fact that it was STRAPLESS (because we all know how _**well**_that worked out last time…), but the dress was gorgeous. "Oh, Macey! It's beautiful, but WHY did you get a strapless dress for me. I _did_ tell you what happened last time, _right_? " The other side of the line was silent, and I could tell she was avoiding the question.

"Oh, Cam, ya know… it was pretty " We laughed together at the way she said it.

"Ok Macey, well, I've got to go. You know, homework and I have to get ready for the-" I almost said talent show, but I hadn't told anyone at Gallagher yet, and I wasn't about to.

"Wait, WHAT?! What are you preparing for? Cammie, tell me-" I cut her off, "Gotta do, Mace, BYE!" I cut the line before she could ask any more questions. I was putting the dress on the hanger and Zach moseyed on in.

"Whoa! _That_ is HOT." He smirked, and I couldn't help but blush. I don't know what it was that made me blush, but I did. "SO! I came up to tell you, that we need to rehearse before dinner."

"Ok, Zach, I'll be right down." I didn't hear him go, so I put the dress away and turned to look at him. He was looking at me, and his eyes held such intensity, that I had to look away. It must have been one of those times again. As I passed him to leave the room, it looked like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't. It made me feel bad, because I could tell something was eating away at him, but I didn't know what to do.

He seemed to have snapped out of it, because he smirked as we went down the stairs. "So! I say we should probably do the whole thing twice, and then just review that one part where you keep messing up the beat." He kept smirking as he said that, to which I smacked him upside the head and replied, "Well, I would agree to that, if it was MY rhythm that was off. The guitarist, on the other hand could use a little work in getting the change in tempo during the bridge right…" I smiled sweetly at him and his mock hurt face made an appearance.

"Cammie, I'm hurt. How could you doubt _my_ ability, when you are clearly the one messing up the song?" I got a snack, and went to the piano. What else was I going to do? I'm a Gallagher Girl, we eat. A lot.

* * *

**Sooooooo? How was it? Bad? Good? "Kat, just STOP writing already!"? I NEED TO KNOW!!! So, if you please, the green button down there, yeah! that one. push it, write a review, and i might get the next chapter finished quicker than its current timeline is allowing... REVIEWS=NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**ok so, yeah, i'm not keeping the song their doing at the talent show because i want to make it suspenseful. I honestly have no clue what song their doing. R&R TELL ME!!**

**happily, the godsister**


	6. The Dance

**Heyyy, it's me! I know, you have all probably been thinking I died or something. But, no I didn't. I believe it's called teachers ganging up on students with eight tests in one week, three projects due, about 4 volleyball games, choir after school, church choir Wednesdays and Sundays. Oh, not to mention the best concert of my life (AFI) and my best friend's sweet 16 :) Oh haha, and my birthday (yes, i did get everything i wanted, thanks for asking =] )**

**Please don't hate me for not updating sooner. I promise I'll try to update again before November (But if I can't, don't hate me)**

* * *

80 Days into mission

**Zach's POV**

I had been thinking about it constantly since the time Solomon told me. About Guardian-Equals, that is. I knew everyone would be getting worried because I would randomly stop paying any attention to them, but I didn't care. My past, a past filled with voids left by missing parents, a past of confusion, was finally becoming clear.

_Flashback_

"_Zach, there is something you should probably know. It's about your parents… and you, and Cammie, and Cammie's dad." My heart skipped a beat. All I knew about what happened to my parents was that they went on a mission one day and didn't come home… It happens to the best spies, including my parents and Cammie's dad. They had been MIA for seven, almost eight, years. I had basically grown up without them. "Zach? Are you there?" What? Oh, Solomon was still on the line!_

"_Yeah, I'm here. So, what do you need to tell me?" The beating of my heart was thumping in my ears, and I could barely make out what he was trying to tell me._

"_Zach, your parents… are dead." I dropped my phone at his revelation. I had suspicions that they had died, but I never wanted to believe it was true. I would always try to convince myself that they were just in hiding for protection. For their protection and my own. "Zach, I can't tell you the rest right now, but I'll tell you later. I'm so sorry to have to have been the one to tell you." The phone call ended and I heard Cammie calling my name- I had to go._

_End Flashback_

Of course, that phone call was only the beginning. I had only figured out a few pieces of the Guardian-Equal secret, but I still needed answers…

After two and a half months on this mission, I started to doubt the original objectives: find out and put an end to the enemy group's plan. Yes, there was a group of terrorists; no, we didn't still need to be here in Arizona on the mission. Alexis, Dominique and the rest of them had all gotten captured: Mission Objective, Complete. There was more to it, though. I felt like Cammie and I needed to figure our pasts and even futures. Ms. Morgan and Solomon most likely saw that we were running out of time. This was how we were going to figure it out.

**Night of Dance (77 days into mission, aka Present Day)**

**Cammie's POV**

"Ow, Ow, OUCH!" Macey, Liz and Bex were doing uncomfortable things to my hair, pulling and pinning, so I would look good for the dance. Yes, Macey most likely bribed Director Weston with a new coffee maker for CIA Headquarters (HQ) which was how they were all able to make it out to Arizona two days earlier than scheduled. You never know with Macey.

"Cammie, put on your dress… uhh, I believe the words built-in-bra might come in handy tonight…" She stifled a giggle, no, they ALL stifled their giggles remembering my past experiences with strapless bras. I have great friends, don't I? But I wouldn't have them any other way. "Right, so while you're changing I have to go help Anna. She is ATTEMPTING to help Mr. Solomon get ready…" She cast a nervous look out the door. "See ya!" She practically screamed as she flew down the hall. I listened to the padding of her feet in the hall, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" And then I listened to her shriek. "NO! SHE IS IN PINK, NOT ORANGE, CHANGE IT _**NOW**_!" Obviously, she had gone mental. (Ok, we already knew that. I just wanted to make sure YOU knew)

Five minutes later, I was on my way down the hall when I heard Macey shush everyone.

Descending the staircase I saw their faces, one by one. Macey (proud or her work, clearly), Anna (blown away), Liz (teary eyed), Bex (frozen in shock), Ryan, Jonas, Grant, Zach, and Solomon. He looked happy… and then really, really annoyed when the boys started whistling (I could feel myself getting red in the face, just my luck). Then in a sing-songy way, Solomon asked, "Who wants to be grounded?" Nothing could have ever shut them up any quicker. Ever.

"PHOTO-OP!" Macey screamed as she tore up the stairs, probably getting her camera. Little did I know, though, that another condition to them being able to come out early was pictures from the dance for Director Weston… He's only a little obsessive, don't you think?

After all the pictures were finally taken, we were able to get out to the car and be on our way. Pulling out of the driveway, Solomon asked, "Are you ready, Cammie?"

"Yes." I knew I wouldn't have to think about that answer. It was true; it felt right going to the dance. I felt like my dad would have wanted it this way.

"Okay then, but I kid you not; I'm not a very good dancer." So, he obviously knew that I didn't enjoy dancing. But what he didn't know was that I knew he was a pretty good dancer. I knew he was lying because I had seen him dancing with Mom that night in Roseville. At that dance. With Josh.

I'm pathetic, to still hurt over him. Especially now when I have Zach, but I smiled anyway and said, "You cannot be worse than me."

"Is that a challenge, Cameron?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I guess you'll have to wait and find out."

"You are SO on!" With that the car sped up a little. We laughed the rest of the way to the dance. Ok, not that impressive considering the dance was down the block from where we were.

We were walking in when I saw Alexis, Dominique, and their "fathers" (I didn't think there was any relation, at all. And I'm sure I'm right about that). Apparently they saw us too, because they waved us over to walk in with them. Like the old saying says, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." They must really live life according to that philosophy.

As it turned out, we were all at a table together with a few other girls and their fathers. (Wonder how _that_ happened…) After a little talk from the principal (Odd, how it wasn't my mom speaking), I was dragged onto the dance floor by my table buddies (I still don't know why I went with them). We danced to about three songs when "Daddy" came over and told us to eat our salads. We talked at the table, and I noticed something (Solomon should be proud!). I saw that Alexis and Dominique seemed to be a little on edge, and they looked nervous. Their pupils were dilated slightly, too. I made a mental note (to be reviewed later), because I needed to have fun! While we were sitting there, Alexis and Dominique decided to play hard ball (even though I was OBVIOUSLY better than them).

"So, Cassie… Uh, I thought you hated pink?"

"Yeah, what are you doing in a pink dress? You'd think someone who hates pink would chose a different colored dress. You know, like not pink." She was over emphasizing that they knew I hated pink. Even so, at this remark Solomon's hand twisted into and out of a balled up fist, it was a miracle that I noticed. He obviously wasn't expecting that. But luckily, I was.

"Well, my friend from back in New Jersey loved this dress, and I agreed to wear it to her sweet 16 after much begging on her part. Unfortunately, Dad's… work came up and we had to move across the country. I couldn't get back out for her party, but she was able to come out to see me and she brought the dress, once again begging me to wear it. Obviously, I caved." They looked at me with shocked expressions, to which Solomon and I just smiled. After dinner but before dessert, there were the father-daughter slow dances. We walked out onto the dance floor together, and started dancing to Lullaby by Billy Joel. After the second dance started, I started to cry. I was sad, but happy too. Dancing with Solomon made me think of everything that my dad and I would never be, but I felt Solomon there next to me and instantly felt better because I knew he would always be there for me.

I hugged him as the song finished, and we went back to the table. We were just ordering dessert as Alexis, Dominique and their "fathers" decided it was time to go. They left and I hadn't thought anything of it. An hour later (at about one in the morning) when we were on our way home, Solomon asked me, "So did you have fun tonight, Cam?"

"Mr. Solomon, I had one of the best nights of my life. I hope you know that I had been hoping to eventually be able to come to a dance like this, but I really didn't have much hope at all. Thank you so much!" To that he just smiled.

…

The scene we arrived home to was only a teensy bit worrisome seeing as every light in the house was on and the front door was wide open.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie and Solomon just left to go to the dance and Bex had taken Grant, Anna, Macey, Liz, and Jonas to go meet her "lovely" family… Yeah, I'd already been subjected to that and REFUSED to be put through it again. I was watching the Yankee game when I heard a knock at the door. I sprinted not wanting to miss a second of the game, because A-Rod had just stepped up to bat, and opened the door to Rachel Morgan.

I opened up to let her in, but as opposed to actually coming in, she dropped her bags and gathered me quickly into a hug while crying out, "OH MY GOSH I MISSED THEM I WANTED TO SEE THEM BEFORE THEY LEFT!" She wasn't sad, just annoyed that she was late. I patted her on the back and used Madame Dabney's training to act like a polite young man – meaning that I took her bags in for her. "So Zach, how has everyone been since I've been at Gallagher?" (I could hear the crowd erupt as A-Rod scored a homer.)

Should I tell her the truth? That other than Cammie pretty much having a mental breakdown everyone has been fine? No. Because if I tell her that her daughter went crazy in her absence, Ms. Morgan would have gone to that dance to find her immediately. "Oh, everyone's been fine. How has Gallagher been? Nothing tragic I suppose, if you're here with me right now? Dr. Fibs hasn't blown anything up, has he?"

"Haha, everything is good back at Gallagher too. Actually, Dr. Fibs did have a little accident, but nothing more than a missing eyebrow… So, with everybody gone, wanna watch a movie?" She smiled like she was a teenager, which caught me off guard, but I went with it.

"Sure! I'd say some spy film we can watch and make fun of the actors with!" She laughed and shook her head. We headed to the TV room and she grabbed the first James Bond movie she saw. I darted into the kitchen to make some popcorn (what's a movie without popcorn? I'll tell you – NOTHING!) and headed back out just as the theme music started playing. I instantly started cracking jokes, "Who walks around like that? Lurking in the shadows takes WAY more thought!" We laughed together and started to watch the movie. We were approximately twenty minutes into the movie (okay, so nineteen minutes and thirty four seconds, but who's counting?) when Ms. Morgan burst out, "Zach? What's going on between you and Cammie?"

My heart skipped a beat. What? I knew I liked her, and by the looks of things she liked me. But how was I supposed to know what was going on? Our covers were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend, but did that really mean anything? Grant and Bex could have been chosen to be together for the mission. Hell, Grant had been praying for them to change their legends. But for the first time in a long time, I was confused. And I did not like it.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? R&R PLEASE. But one question before you do.**

**Would you like me to update more often with shorted chapters or do you want me to update like, barely at all, with epically long chapters? The only way for me to please you is for you to tell me in the form of... A REVIEW! Hooray for reviews!**

**Please, your thoughts count, and you would make me, pretty much the happiest person on earth.**

**OH, haha, check out the poll on my profile, it will make my life way easier.**

**FYI: I have the next chapter mapped out, so you'll either get bursts of it, or the whole thing. but i need feedback before anything happens. ;)**

**there you have it!**

**happily, the godsister**


	7. Missing

**Heyy, I know you're all blown away by the fact that I kept good on my promise! But, I don't think I have time to write for a couple of weeks so I'll give you till about November 15th before you can all go crazy stalker on me and try to hunt me and my new chapter down. And, I'm sorry in advance, but this will be the shortest chapter yet... but of course, those of you who told me mostly said more often updates with shorter chapters so I hope you like it:) Enjoy!**

Oh, and Lira191: There is a picture of the dress on my profile, but, obviously, it isn't Cammie wearing it :)

**Zach's POV**

I sat there looking at Rachel Morgan: A concerned mother who knew how to kill me and leave virtually no evidence with a high enough clearance in the CIA to get rid of whatever evidence she DID leave behind. I finally brought up enough courage to say, "I don't know. Really I don't. I like her and all-" SHIT! I hadn't confirmed that I like Cammie to ANYONE. (Grant and Jonas knew, but I didn't flat out tell them). And this was Cammie's MOM. How could I have been any stupider? Well actually- never mind, pay attention!

"Oh, thank God!" What did she just say? "Honey, everyone at Gallagher knows Cammie likes you." Seriously? Was I the only one who didn't know for a fact that Cammie liked me? "Well, actually, Dr. Fibs and Mr. Moscowitz don't know. And all the girls younger than you don't know, but other than that… Cammie's _covert-ness, _if you please, has been less than stellar. She hasn't said it to anyone but me yet, but I had a feeling that you felt the same way." Well. That could have gone much worse. Cammie likes me- SCORE! Everyone knows that we like each other- uh, yeah, about that…

After we finished the movie, we were talking about school. Such a fun subject, I know, but eventually it got to the mission. Before long we were talking about Guardian-Equals.

"Well, what exactly _is_ a Guardian-Equal?"

She looked like she didn't want to answer me completely, almost as if she couldn't answer me. After a minute she finally answered, "I told you before that a Guardian-Equal is responsible for your well being. They don't have any custody over you, and they're not related to you unless a family member is given the position. They simply sign anything a guardian would need to sign. They can be there to answer questions and help you through tough times. But the last part is up to you." She, pretty much, just recited the speech she told us back at Gallagher.

"But what does that mean? I feel like there should be more. Like there IS more." Her eyes widened before she spoke again.

"Zach, I _can't_ tell you. I want to tell you, but I physically can't. I have been sworn into the position by the CIA. The only way for anyone with a Guardian-Equal to find out what a Guardian-Equal is, is for them to figure it out on their own, or get help from someone else with a Guardian-Equal." Damnit! I needed to figure it out on my own, because there was no way Cammie had figured it out. "I'm sorry, Zach." CRASH! "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we'd better go find out." Immediately, my brain kicked into spy mode: We stopped talking, and started breathing slowly and more quietly. She pointed toward me and then the kitchen, then to herself and the other direction. I nodded, and started to creep my way to the back of the house. Without making a sound, I was able to come up right behind two people (who will be referred to as goons). Quickly, I took the sides of their heads and banged them together, causing them to fall to the ground. I didn't have any Napotine patches with me so I ran towards where Ms. Morgan had gone. I saw her fighting with three other goons. She had been doing fine, and I wouldn't have bothered joining the fight if it weren't for the fact that the two goons I had knocked out had woken up. And they brought help. This led to me and Ms. Morgan fighting back-to-back, holding off all ten goons at once. Eventually she whispered "Eileenena" in my ear. Of course, the Eileenena Maneuver! I nodded and counted to three in my head, and began. I started with us linking arms while still back-to-back, and flipping her over my back so we were facing each other. We grabbed wrists and I swung her around in a circle, knocking over eight of the goons. She regained balance and told me to go call for help- just not from Solomon or Cammie.

I flew through the house, and had pressed one number on the phone when I saw the others coming up the driveway. I sprinted to the front door, threw it open, and yelled for the others to come help. Obviously Grant and Bex were in the house quicker than the others. Macey, Anna and Ryan followed, and I looked out to see a pale Liz and Jonas. "Guys, you can stay and chill until we call you."

"Oh thank God!" Liz cried. The color returned to their faces almost as soon as it had left at my revelation. I ran back to where the action was and saw the others tag-teaming some of the very large goons. Except for Bex and Ms. Morgan, they were fighting alone. I ran in and tackled a guy away from Ms. Morgan and got really into the fight. I looked around and saw that there were two people on the ground, and it didn't look like they would be getting up anytime soon… Remind me not to get on Ms. Morgan's bad side. A second or two later (1.914 seconds later to be exact) I saw something glint in the light over by Anna. CRAP! These goons had knives, and we did not. In my moment of shock someone with a very hard ring on punched me in the freaking face. And it was no sissy punch. Soon after I could feel the blood trickling from my lip, dripping down and off my chin. Luckily I was on tiled floor. I wheeled around roundhouse kicking the asshole to the ground. I turned just in time to see the others fighting off goons with knives (THEY ALL HAD KNIVES!) Somehow Liz and Jonas were able to hold down their lunches as they dragged two bodies away (both from Ms. Morgan, REALLY remind me not to get on her bad side!) I had to jump on one guy after clipping both Bex and Grant with a knife. Eventually we got them all down, and I'm still not sure how we did it. All I know is that we were all extremely beaten and bruised.

After the fight, the total was 2 dead, 4 unconscious, and 4 escaped. But I didn't care about the escaped, we could deal with them later.

**Cammie's POV**

Seeing the door wide open, we clicked into spy gear. Solomon stopped the car, and I took my shoes off so they wouldn't clack on the ground. Carrying the shoes with me, Solomon chuckled (they were useful weapons, and I could run way faster without them on). We headed for the front door, and Solomon loosened his tie. When we got to the house, I half expected to see them waiting for us (just my luck), but instead I was horrified by the scene in front of me.

Zach was looking at his reflection in a mirror blotting blood off his lip, and gently prodding a black eye. But I also saw my mom icing her knee while directing Bex, Grant, Macey, Ryan, Liz, and Jonas on how to correctly tie up the four unconscious people on the ground. (You could probably guess correctly that it was Alexis, Dominique and their "fathers" who were unconscious.) I had initially been confused as to why there were so many people working on tying up four sleeping people, until I say Macey limp around the group. Then I looked closed and saw that Grant and Bex had bloody rags on their hands-oh, it was Ryan's shirt ripped up. Looking at Ryan, I saw a huge bruise on his back, and a cut on his arm, but that cut was shallow.

We ran in to help them and to perform first aid after we were done. When we were finished, Jonas and Liz were thanking God they were on the Research Track, Ryan and Macey were both reconsidering the paths they would chose, and Bex and Grant were comparing the size of their war-wounds.

All in all, Bex and Grant had a couple of lacerations and contusions (cuts and bruises for you simpler people), Zach left with a black eye and a fat lip, Mom banged her knee pretty hard, and Macey sprained her ankle. Oh, Liz and Jonas were in shock, but that's to be expected.

I hadn't realized it yet, but Mom and Zach had to have been alone-talking-at one point…

"SHIT!" Everyone looked at me, but then Mom and Solomon realized what my outburst was about. "Where the hell is Anna?"

* * *

**I would like to say that, currently, I have no idea where Anna is. And, ouch, I hurt my knee again :(**

**Please tell me what you think by clicking on the little green button. It will make me SOOO happy to get feedback from you guys :D so PLEASE R&R, i do it for you, please do it for me.**

**happily and until i see you again, the godsister**

* * *


	8. Anna

**I know, I know. You can hold the applause! You guys are SO awesome, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for all the well wishes! If you were wondering (a couple of you were) I have a problem with my knee that causes the kneecap to shift over and it causes my knee to kill. Misscullengoode, your injury was probably worse than mine, the only problem with mine is that I NEVER know when it will hurt, it could be tomorrow, it could be two years. I will never know :(**

**But enough about me! You want to know what happened to Anna? This might help you figure it out! (even if it is the shortest chapter I had enough heart to publish with) Enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the front porch waiting for everyone to get back from school when two girls approached me. I thought nothing of it, no one knew me in Phoenix. "Hi," started the first girl. "Do you know someone named Cassie Miller? We go to school with her, and we were wondering if-"_

"_If you knew our friend, who we think knows her," finished the second girl._

"_Uh, well, yeah I know Cassie, she's my cousin's friend," I started to rattle off my cover. "We used to go to school together but once they moved-" I was cut off by the second girl._

"_Yeah, yeah. So, do you know a girl… Cammie Morgan?" I froze and my heart stopped. I didn't think that one was coming. What was I supposed to say? Should I lie and say no. Should I keep my cover _then_ lie? Should I say yes and possibly completely blow the cover. I decided to do what I'm pretty sure normal girls do all the time._

"_Well, I know a bunch of Cammies. You never know, one of them might be the girl you're talking about. I'm really bad with last names, sorry." Sounded normal enough, right?_

"_Ok, how about Macey McHenry?" The first girl inquired. This answer would be simple._

"_Duh! Who doesn't know her, she's Senator McHenry's daughter for crying out loud!"_

"_Personally!?" The girls were getting annoyed, but so was I._

"_Well, we're staying at the same house. Did you not know she was in town? We're staying with my cousin Rose and-"_

"_You know, Dominique, Rose looks a lot like my old friend… Oh, what's her name? Oh! Rebecca… Baxter?" They were SO doing it on purpose. I got nervous, I just had to her out of there._

"_Ok, well, I have to go, I haven't been feeling well since the flight out here." With my heart pumping, I KNOW they knew something. I should have left when they mentioned Cammie like that. WHY AM I SO STUPID?!_

_End Flashback_

I was thinking the same exact thing as that jerk slapped me across the face. Hard.

What could I have been thinking? Spies don't freeze in the field. Maybe I should join Liz in the research track.

WAIT! I knew why I chose the CoveOps track now! Because I had successfully gotten out of ropes tied around me by Joe Solomon. He was probably going easy on me, but he definitely looked impressed. Now, if this ass would only turn around for ten seconds…

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Did the injury really occur in my brain? Please help me out, the only way you can is by REVIEWING!!!! Please R&R it will make me SUPER happy :)**

**Happily, the godsister**


	9. I Think I'm In Love

**Soooo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUARDIAN-EQUAL!!! YOU ARE NOW TWO MONTHS AND ONE DAY OLD!!! Ok, I was a little late, give me a break! I just found out that if the NEW problem with my knee gets any worse, I will need surgery! Hooray... Yeah not really. But I figured I would post SOMETHING to celebrate the fact that I wrote GuardianEqual on August 29th. So, I hope you enjoy! Even if it _is_ another short one.**

**

* * *

**

**Cammie's POV**

As opposed to going home after the fight that night, everyone just stayed with us at the "Miller" house. And when I say "stayed with us," I don't mean slept on the couches. I mean that we ALL grabbed blankets and pillows and a comfy spot on the living room floor (YES! Even Mom and Solomon slept with us!) When we woke up, Mom and Solomon were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee in their pajamas reading the newspaper, both looking very tired, as if they had just woken up.

"Why haven't we started looking for Anna yet?!" I asked/screamed really, really loudly. They were sitting there serene and they didn't look like they had care in the world. "We need to find her!"

Looking annoyed at the tone with which I was talking to them, they replied, "They won't start doing anything to her for another forty-eight hours, so we're good time-wise. If they torture her or kill her too quickly, they know they'll never get information out of her, and they'll also know that they can NEVER get to us. We also have an idea of where she is being held, but we _can't_ go looking for her yet. If you don't remember, we have covers to uphold, and if you and Zach miss your appearance tonight, then our covers won't do us much good, now will they?" WHAT?! Oh. My. Good Gracious.

I completely forgot about the Talent Show being moved to tonight, thus proving how awesome I am at being a spy. You might have forgotten too (please tell me you did, because that little tidbit of information will make me feel a _little_ less self conscious), even if you won't admit it. PLEASE TELL ME YOU FORGOT TOO! Oh well. But, Zach and I hadn't practiced in almost three weeks, and I don't think we ever _actually_ picked a song to do at the talent show… Oh boy!

**Zach's POV**

"Cammie," bang. Bang. Bang. "Cammie, you have to come out at some point!" Ugh. Cammie locked herself in her room after realizing that we had to perform tonight. "Cammie, please?" I tried to make myself beg, which wasn't easy because Blackthorne Boys do NOT beg. Under any circumstance.

It must have worked, though, because she finally came out. "Ok, fine. What song did you have in mind?"

"Thank God you're being reasonable. Well, because it's always better to have four or fivesongs prepared, I was thinking we could do Roots Before Branches by Room for Two and Lucky by Jason Mraz." They were my two favorites so far.

"Ok, well, here's what _I_ think." Oh boy, here we go. "I don't care which ones we're gonna perform, but we should have these ready: Roots Before Branches, Lucky – don't smirk at me! What do you think I was thinking about in there? Ducks? – _Anyway!_ We should also have on hand I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, Sounds of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel and Total Eclipse of the Heart by-"

"By Bonnie Tyler. Yeah, I know." She just looked at me. She reminded me of a psychic because she had that "You have something to say, so say it" look. Creepy. "Ok, well, Total Eclipse of the Heart needs piano and the arrangement we have is piano, guitar, girl, guy."

"Fuck. We're not doing that one! No piano for me, and I remember you saying something about you not wanting to sing." She smiled and tried to get back into her room.

"Come on, it'll be fine. Here, let's… _go_… _**practice!**_" I had to drag her out of the room, and if she doesn't want to go, she WON'T go. This is Cammie Morgan we're talking about.

…

After about an hour, we had done all of the songs and come up with this plan: For our set we were going to do Roots Before Branches, Lucky, and Sounds of Silence. We decided not to have Total Eclipse of the Heart in the actual set, because she didn't really want to play the piano, but she would if she needed to. And I'm Yours was just plan c. We'll just see how well it goes over, after all we have to perform in 6 hours…

**Cammie's POV**

I was in my room with Macey as she tried to pick out what I would be wearing on stage. "Cam, you have to! Everyone is counting on you, and you're awesome, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about." She was clearly trying to make myself feel better about my singing ability, but right now, I just wanted to forget all about it. "You know Cam, I haven't heard Zach sing yet." She smiled devilishly, "I can't wait to hear that duet you have to do!" Oh, crap. _Thanks for reminding me, Macey!_

"Mace, please? Can we just do this later, I need to take a nap." She huffed a huff that could have only come from practice as a politician's daughter.

"Fine. I will go get Zach ready, _then_ I will come back, and you will have no option but to let me dress you."

"FINE! Just. Get. Out." I ushered her through the door, closed and locked it behind her. That wouldn't stop anyone in the house, considering we learned how to pick locks before we even STARTED CoveOps.

I laid down on my bed and heard a knock at the door. I was considering being completely obnoxious, but decided against it. "Who is it?" I asked in the nicest tone I could muster at that moment in time.

"Hey, Cammie. It's Grant. Can I come in or is this a bad time?" Grant? Anything for that boy. He was like my brother for crying out loud!

"Oh, yeah sure! What's up Grant?"

He took my hand, and led me over to my bed. He sat down with me, put a hand on my shoulder, looked me right in the eye (still holding my hand, I may add) and said, "Cammie, I think I'm in love."

* * *

**Sooooooo? How was it? Please, everyone who reviews, I need feedback. Right now I have 54 reviews, and I'm not really feeling as motivated as I could..... GuardianEqual will be worked on, but I have decided that until I get 70 reviews, I will NOT be updating. I know you probably hate me for that those of you who DO review, but I need just a LITTLE more lovin. I promise I will check every day to see how many reviews there are, and as soon as I see the number 70, I will post the new chapter the MILISECOND I finish it. :) Just please review, and don't hate me! Please read once I feel properly motivated, with YOUR help, I could update sooner than you think..**

**Happily and quite painfully, the godsister**


	10. Almost Normal

**HEYY!!! "Katherine?! We thought you were dead!" I know, I know. It's been a long time-too long, in fact. But do you know why it's been so long? My computer hard drive crashed and I was computerless for a month, and at that point I was so focused on my schoolwork I had to re-do, that I couldn't keep up with fanfiction. So pretty much, anything I had thought of, anything I planned is out the window and I'm starting over fresh. Scary, I know, but we'll get through it together. So, chapter 10, enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Cammie's POV**

… What did he just say?

He did NOT just say what I think he said.

There's no way.

He couldn't have said that!

"Cammie…. Hello? Cammie, are you okay?" What? Oh, Grant was talking to me.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm…. Grant…." I was trying to find words, but none came to mind. I was utterly bewildered, and stunned, and at a loss for words. But then I realized what I should be feeling. Angry. Very angry. Bex was completely in love with this boy and he just…. ARGH!! "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU CRAZY? BEX IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU JUST WALTZ IN HERE WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD AND TELL ME-"

"Cammie, I said I was in love. I'm in love with Bex." Oh. My. God. Way to overreact Cam! "Cammie, I don't know who else to go to. You're her best friend, and you're like my sister. I'd tell Zach….. No. I wouldn't tell Zach!" We both laughed. "Cammie, what do I do?"

"Tell her."

"Are you sure?" He sounded as if I just told him to kick a puppy.

"Yes, I'm sure. If a girl likes a guy, and the guy likes her back, she'd want to know it. And, I'll probably get hit for this later, but Bex _really_ likes you. She'd want to know, trust me."

"O-Okay. I'll tell her… Thanks Cammie!" He hugged me and sauntered out of the room.

I had just sat back down on the bed when I heard Macey clear her throat. I looked up to see her smiling at me. "Time to get dressed, Cam." Ugh, she didn't give up, did she?

"Alright, Mace, let's get to it." With that, she began. She went through everything I owned and everything she brought with her until she found the "perfect" outfit. I changed and she did my makeup so the stage lights wouldn't "wash me out," but I think she really just wanted an excuse to put makeup on me, as usual. We headed out of the room so I could leave with Zach to go to the Talent Show.

I was walking to the door when I realized that no one was around. Literally, I was alone. I would have been worried, too, if I hadn't already gotten a feeling Macey was up to something.

I wandered out to the car, put my stuff into the trunk, and made my way back to the car. The driver Mom hired hadn't gotten to the house yet, and no one was anywhere to be found. I searched the outside and the first floor to no avail. I then went up to the second floor and found Zach, sitting on his bed, still as stone. He resembled a statue… A statue of a Greek God, possibly.

**Zach's POV**

I sat there, waiting for Cammie to find me. I had nothing better to do, and it's always better NOT to question Macey's motives. I heard Cammie coming, and sat as still as I could (as per Macey's orders). She stood in the doorway before crossing the room to the bed where I sat. She sat down next to me, and looked in my eyes. I turned my head ever-so-slightly, just enough for me to look in her eyes, too. And we sat there. I wasn't sure what was supposed to come of us sitting there, but I decided to listen to Macey. However stupid that may be.

I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I felt that it was coming. Whatever _it_ was.

But then it came. I don't know what brought it about, nor will I ever find out. One moment we were just looking at each other, the next she had her arms around me, hugging me almost too tightly.

"Gah… Ga… Gal… Cam, you're… squishing me." She giggled, but she didn't lose her grip. She held tightly and didn't let go. It was then that I noticed that she smelled _really_ good. Like coconut and strawberry with some sort of flower in there… What? I'm not that good with flowers.

I would have let her stay like that, but we had to go. I loosened her grip, but she didn't stop hugging me, "Cammie, is everything ok?"

"Mhmm." I could feel her smiling, and I couldn't help but smile.

She pulled back and I quickly smirked, just because I loved annoying her. She made the cutest face when I pissed her off.

She got up off of the bed and took hold of my hand. She led me out of the house and to the car, where a driver mysteriously appeared. We slid into the back seat and took off.

"You got all of your stuff out to the car before, right?"

"Oh no!" Sarcasm, man's true best friend.

She hit me on the arm and rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a good portion of the car ride.

The driver turned around and said to us, "We'll be at the school in about ten minutes." I thanked him, and back to Cammie who had gone a frightening shade of white.

**Cammie's POV**

My breathing became heavy, my heart sped up, and my hands got clammy. There was no way I, Cameron Morgan, could go on stage and perform in front of anyone. Even if it was the people I loved and trusted the most.

"I gotta get outta here!" I all but yelled. Zach just looked at me like I had three heads. "Zach, you don't understand. I'm not a performer. I can't just go up there and sing. I can't. I just can't… I really, no, I…"

"Shhhhh." I looked back at him after my psycho melt-down. "Gallagher Girl, you are a spy, and a damn good one at that." Awe, he said I was a good spy. I could feel myself turning to mush, "Performing is nothing more than a cover. You have a cover, and you need to keep it. Your objective is to perform without completely freaking out and blowing the cover of everyone on this mission. You can and you will do it." He seemed so confident. He seemed sure of He seemed cocky, actually. Why do guys have to be so annoying? That's what we need at Gallagher: Understanding Boys 101.

"No, I can't and I won't do it. You can't make me. I- I- I ju- I just can't, okay?!" I was freaking out, and I didn't know why. I had no reason to be flipping out, and I knew it. I think that made me even more nervous. I was on the verge of tears-

"Cammie!" I looked up at him and his expression made me think he didn't know I was about to cry. "Cammie, calm down!" I closed my eyes, hung my head, and just sat there. "Why can't you do this?"

"I don't know…" I told the truth.

"Look at me." I didn't, so he said again, "Cammie, look at me!" He sounded like he meant it, and I wasn't going to push his buttons. "You can, and you WILL do this." I looked away, and he grabbed my hand and just held it. For some reason, I felt better.

"Okay." I looked out the other window, but I could just tell that he was smirking, even if it was only to himself.

When we arrived I went to get out of the car, but Zach pulled on my arm when I tried. I looked at him to find that he was laughing. I was about to ask why, but I realized that, simply, we never stopped holding hands. I chuckled, let go of his hand, and got out of the car. The trunk popped for us and I looked down.

There were two guitars and a keyboard.

"Hey, guitar and keyboard are NOT what I signed on for!"

"Oh, come on Gallagher Girl, you'll be fine," he said as he lifted the keyboard out of the trunk. He pivoted and started walking away, leaving me to take the two guitars. Unhappily, I picked up the guitars and followed after Zach.

**Zach's POV**

I got into the school and saw a sign directing all performers to the band room. Joy.

The room where the floor is coated with trumpet-player spit.

I signed us in and saw Cammie coming down the stairs, so I put down the keyboard and went to go take a guitar from her. "Thanks, Zach. I really appreciate it." She was talking about me leaving her with two guitars to carry.

"My pleasure," with that she started to walk away. "Keyboards aren't as easy to carry and you know it."

She huffed and admitted defeat, "Well, yeah…"

"Come on, we should rehearse and then we get to go set up."

"Rehearse? Now? Don't we chill before the performance or something?" I could tell she would come up with any reason not to do any more singing than was required. "Hey, why did we bring the keyboard anyway? I thought Total Eclipse was out? And a second guitar? Do you plan on playing both? And-" I covered her mouth with my hand, because that was the only way I was going to get her to stop talking anytime soon.

"That day we were rehearsing and you played the guitar, you were good. I was thinking we could add it into one of the songs. And the keyboard is here in case we decide to do Total Eclipse, but we don't have to. So chill."

She gave me a look that only a girl could give. If she weren't a spy, I'd say she had practiced that look of blind, burning hatred with a slight hint of flattery before. Hell, she might have. I don't know. It's not like I'm a spy who has the resources to watch her every move.

Oh wait. I am. I still don't know, though.

We sat down in two seats and tuned the guitars.

"Alright, lover boy, what song are we adding an extra guitar to?"

"Oo, Cam, getting fresh are we?" She made a face at me, and turned back to the guitar. She only turned in time to turn right back to me, though. She looked at me with a devastated look in her eyes. "What?"

In sign language she quickly told me to listen to the group of people practicing behind us. I looked at her when I realized that they were discussing their set list, which included Lucky by Jason Mraz Sounds of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel.

"New plan," I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"You're damn right we need a new plan! What are we going to do?"

"Calm down. We'll just do I'm Yours, Total Eclipse of the Heart, and Roots Before Branches. It'll be great. Oh, and let's add guitar to I'm Yours, do piano with Total Eclipse, and just do acoustic for Roots Before Branches."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's practice though, I wanna make sure I got the guitar part down." She sounded less and less sure with each word she said, but I didn't care. If she was willing to try, I would take it.

We rehearsed, set up, and still had time to spare, so we decided to take a walk through the school garden.

There we sat down on a bench and looked at the sunset. Corny, I know, but she seemed to enjoy it. We talked about anything, really. I got to know the Cammie that was always hidden so well. And she got to know the Zach that no one really got a chance to meet. No one was ever close enough to meet, actually. It was trivial and silly things we talked about. We both had top level clearance (as far as you're concerned) and we sat on a bench, in a garden, asking about each other's favorite color and food. We were normal teenagers for once in our lives.

Almost normal.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to head back in because the talent show would be starting soon, and people would be looking for us. More importantly, I was afraid (yes, I, Zachary Goode, was afraid) that eventually the subject might come to my parents or her dad. And I was afraid that I would accidentally tell her. She has that effect on me. I can't seem to keep a secret around her. But I didn't have to, I was able to escape it and save that drama for another night.

By the time we got back to the band room we had five minutes before we needed to be waiting backstage. Then we would perform, and have this finally be over. What? You thought I was excited about this? Hell no. But I would get to perform with Cammie, so that's all that matters.

Well, I would get to perform with Cassie, anyway.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah, I know, I'm a little rusty, what can I say? I haven't thought about this since November (when my computer died, btw).**

**Love it? Hate it? Should I go away again? I won't know without your input, so please Review! I would threaten you with another review goal, but last time I did that my computer died, so I'll be nice. I mean, another review would be nice, but it isn't required :D**

**happily (oooh, it felt good to write that XD), the godsister**


	11. The End

**Zach POV**

"Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart." With the last line of our final song, the crowd burst into applause, screaming and cheering, begging for more. I looked at Cammie and saw that her hands were shaking and she looked as if she was going to pass out or throw up. She smiled and stood up, grabbing my hand so we could bow and get off stage.

Offstage Cammie ran as fast as she could out of the building. In utter shock, I dropped the guitar and ran after her.

While I was running I heard the Emcee say, "That was Cassie Miller and Zachary Gabriel, our last act of the night!" I stopped short. What? We were the last act? "And now, our judges will announce tonight's winner…. And it's.. Oh my God! Cassie and Zach! Come on out here kids!"

I looked around, half hoping Cammie would appear at my side to go out with me, but I knew it wouldn't happen. With that hope long gone, I took a deep breath and walked out on stage to face the crowd alone.

**Cammie POV**

In the middle of our last song, it dawned on me. On top of my perpetual fear of performance, I finally figured out the secret of the Guardian-Equals. And on top of that, I was almost POSITIVE I knew where Ana was.

The only way I was ever going to see Ana again was if I ran.

I ditched Zach the second we were offstage and started running. I didn't stop until I found what I was looking for.

…

Once inside the building, I tackled a guard and slapped a Napotine patch on his head. I ducked into a seemingly empty room and was met by Ana and two other guards. "ANA!"

"CAM! LOOKOUT!" I did as I was told, and ducked, swung out a leg in a big sweeping motion. I knocked one guard flat on his back, jumped onto his stomach and roundhouse kicked the other guard right in the face. I grabbed another Napotine patch, but Ana beat me to it. She had gotten out of the ropes while I was having fun on my human trampoline.

"Ana, I'm so glad you're ok!" I gushed. "We need to get to the top floor. The bad guys haven't sold anything yet, but they will soon. We need to stop them and then we can get back to the others and finally go home!"

"Cammie… They're in the room next to us." SHIT!

"Then let's go!"

She looked cautiously at me, "We'll need help." She was right. There was NO way we were going to be able to take down an entire terrorist headquarters alone. With that, I took out my cell phone and called Zach.

No answer.

Zach never missed a call before. At least, not when _I_ called him. Why didn't he answer this time? Did he not care? Was he upset that I left him without telling him where I was going? Was he hurt?

"Cam, what's up?" I looked at Ana, puzzled because she did an uncanny impression of Zach. She looked at me, then pointed behind me.

I turned around to see Zach standing there. He did care! I ran and jumped into his arms. He kissed my head and whispered, "Let's go kick some ass!"

I jumped out of his arms, and we started planning.

Thirty seconds later we were in action. Ana and I went to the south door, and Zach (who brought Grant) went around to the north. We got in silently, and by the time someone noticed us, it was too late.

We took down the entire group! I was in awe that we actually did it. Not that I didn't think we could, but I wasn't too sure it would be so easy.

We were about to start tying up the unconscious bad guys when Zach pulled me into the hall.

...

In the hall Zach wordlessly pushed me against the wall and kissed me. This kiss was different from our last kiss. This kiss wasn't "goodbye." It was deep and warm and romantic… Even if we were both sweaty and sore. I wrapped my arms around his neck for the final moments of our embrace. He pulled away, and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Cammie, I have to tell you about the Guardian-Equal. I just can't leave you out of the loop."

"Zach, I know. My dad's dead. They got the confirmation last year. The same time… The same time they got the confirmation about your parents." I started to cry, "Zach I'm so sorry." He hugged me closer as I cried into his shoulder, mourning the loss of our parents.

As soon as my emotions were in check we went back into the room to help Grant and Ana. We were met by every enemy standing around Grant, Ana, Mom, and Solomon. We both stopped dead in our tracks when Solomon said, "You both passed. Let's go home."

**Zach POV**

"It was all a test? You all left because of a freaking TEST?" That's Macey for you.

"Yeah, we did. Apparently Ms. Morgan and Mr. Solomon wanted Cammie and me to have experience in the field and closure on our parents' whereabouts," I explained.

"It was a nice thought, but they could have just told us," Cammie added.

"But you left me on my own, with a school full of ogling eighth grade boys and immature jealous Gallagher Girls for A TEST?"

Bex lost it, "UGH! YES, MACEY, IT WAS ALL A TEST. GET OVER IT!"

…

What would come next was unknown, we were all just waiting for the next exciting and disappointing event to come our way.

_

* * *

_**And so, my story ends. It kinda sucks, but I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. I decided to just end it quickly and answer all questions in one disappointingly quick swoop.**

**Another reason it's horrible is because my computer broke. YES AGAIN! Only this time it was the screen that cracked and I haven't had it for a month :-(**

**But, this was it. Thanks all you loyal people that probably hate me at this point! I made a promise to myself that if i ever write a story on here again, i will finish it and THEN post it hahaha**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Happily, The Godsister 3**


End file.
